The Best of You
by Christal-R
Summary: He thought that he should be feared of. He thought that there's nothing that can get into his way. But there is just one weakness he has. And she knows it too. One shot. Randy/Mickie. For Sammy! :D


**A/N: This one shot is for hazard to myself. I'm really not satisfied with this one shot. But I hope Miss Sammy enjoys it lol.**

**Happy Birthday! :D**

**The Best of You**

**Synopsis: He is the superstar to be feared. He thought there's nothing that can get in his way. But there is just one weakness he has. And she knows it too. Randy/Mickie.**

----

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand, they talk to me._

Everyone knew what was to come whenever that particular song hit the speakers. The chorus of boos flooded the arena; simply made out of pure hatred.

Once the tall tanned figure was revealed to the world, the jeering grew intense.

He didn't mind this. In fact, he liked it that way. As he slowly advanced down the ramp, he took his time to absorb the hatred that was decanted to him.

Hatred was his food. That was something he always had an extreme craving for. Had it not been for it then he wouldn't have attained success in everything he did.

Had it not been for hatred, then the 'Age of Orton' would never have been brought into existence. Though it had ceased since the night he lost the title at _Backlash_, he knew that it would be just a matter of time before he claimed back his seat of supremacy.

Though there were most of the fans who despise him with every fiber in their being; there was some who were curious and at the same time, fearful.

What could be going through the mind of the man who called himself the Legend Killer? The answer: nobody knows.

Except for them. The voices in his head.

They knew of his every secret; every sick plot he thought of. Never had they bestow any doubts of the human. They knew quite well what he was capable of.

And he relied on them to get to where he wanted to be. They were his guiders. They'd tell them what to do, he'd do it. How could he not when they knew everything?

He surveyed his surroundings once he finally stood in the ring. And a malicious smirk played on the superstar's lips at the crowd's willingness to express their hatred toward him.

There was one thing for sure. Randy Orton had definitely made his presence known.

----

By the time he arrived in backstage minutes later, the smirk hadn't left his face. He was satisfied after giving his message to his former mentor, Triple H. Five years were long enough to get his exact revenge.

With the 'Grandest Stage of Them All' Wrestlemania coming just around the corner, he had to be prepared. Of course, _they_, meaning the voices, would shape him up until the time comes.

_I will be ready._

If he was to say this line five years ago, then people would say that it would be the usual saying from someone as cocky as him. No one would take him that seriously.

But now? His transformation had reflected much more than just natural cockiness. If he wanted something that bad, then he could take it in a blink of an eye.

The cocky Randy Orton was dead and buried. The Randy Orton at present was as merciless and malicious than he ever was before.

He heard loud chatter, only for it to die out instantly and be replaced by gasps.

Then silence fell. Some cast glares in his direction; some with fear filled in their eyes.

The smirk was still on his face. Randy said nothing as the simply past them straight as if they were invisible.

"Pathetic." He muttered after he passed them.

Just as Randy was turning the corner, he stopped dead. He froze on the spot upon seeing someone.

A brunette woman was doing her stretches. Her back was turned to him, unbeknownst of his presence. Blue eyes captivated the petite figure. Every time he saw her, he would always stop to acknowledge her. For some odd reason, he felt the need to make a pause on his journey back to his locker room.

She was stretching her arms out in preparation for her tag match with Kelly and the women's champion Melina. It felt like it had been forever since she had been missed from the action. It was far better than to lounge around backstage.

Mickie James smiled to herself. Confidence was on her side this evening and she was certain that victory would be awarded to her team.

Mickie turned at her heels to head toward the women's locker to check on her tag team partners. But as she turned, there was something in her way.

Or rather, there was someone standing in her way.

Slightly startled by his presence, she held her breath as a pair of blue eyes stared right through her. She looked back.

A smirk came on his face a second later. "Mickie."

The brunette stayed quiet. She was waiting to see what he would do next. And as predicted, he slowly walked toward her.

"Funny. Usually girls would scream when they see me." He said.

"Well…I'm not like them," Mickie told confidently.

"Gutsy, aren't ya?"

"Just telling it like it is."

His tall figure now towered over her, invading her personal space. Mickie bent her head upward to look at him with curiosity. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

He said nothing for a while. Then he said, "Just want to give you a warning. Stay away from me."

"Or else?" Mickie dared to challenge him.

"Or else…" he trailed before his tone suddenly went cold. "You would suffer from my wrath."

Silence filled the corridors. Soon it was broken with laughter seconds later, making the Legend Killer confused.

"Seriously? You have to come up with something better than that."

Crystal blue eyes hardened with intense irritation. "You should fear me. I am the most dominant superstar to even step foot in this company."

"Well, you have been on a roll recently."

"So you have noticed?"

"Can't say that I didn't. You've gotten my attention, that's for sure."

Randy smirked. "So now do you take my word for it?"

Mickie folded her arms. "Don't get full of yourself just yet. What makes you think that you can get away with it all?"

"'Cause I know that I can. I'm getting stronger and stronger as the days go by. Eventually I will become the next wwe champion."

"Uh huh…and what does that have to do with me?"

His viper-like eyes narrowed. "It has _everything_ to do with you. You do realize that when I do win at Wrestlemania, that things will change once I become champion?"

"Change..as in overcoming your weakness or…?"

"Weakness?" He repeated with a scoff. "What weakness? Greatest wrestlers like me do not have a weakness."

"Oh really? You might want to look over that."

Randy's face scrunched slightly with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone may think that you're dangerous but…you're not that at all to me."

"Care to tell me why?"

Mickie said nothing. Then a smirk came, which caught Randy off guard.

"Oh, Randy. You can deny all you want. But it still doesn't change the facts."

Before he could question her thoughts, she put her hands on his bare shoulders and leant on her tiptoes for support.

Her mouth reached his ear. "I know your weakness."

In an instant, as she whispered, he closed his eyes when he felt her hot breath tickling the inner shell of his ear. His body betrayed him as it responded with a shiver. There was something running around in his stomach. Whatever it was, it was haunting him inside.

He felt something soft brushing against his skin. He could tell that her hands. It felt it traveling up and down his arms and up to his bare shoulders.

Then her voice sounded in his ear once more. "And I think you know it too. Am I right?"

His eyes remained close. "No, I don't." He said.

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"Prove it then."

The crystal blue eyes finally unveiled, only to be forced to stare into a pair of brown eyes. Inadvertently, his forehead press against hers. His heart was racing as her hand was pressed onto the back of his neck.

The voices were having an intense battle against his emotions. They were spitting out warnings for him to fend off.

A soft smile stretched across her face. "Give in to me. I know you want to."

"No." He shook his head to emphasize. Even they refused to let him give into temptation. He was much stronger than this.

But his feelings were too strong to bear. And sooner he knew for himself that he couldn't take it anymore.

_Screw this._

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. The voices were blocked from his mind just for one moment. Just one moment.

After they pulled apart from each other, eyes were locked onto each others.

"I'll see you later," said Mickie.

Looking back, Randy watched her leave. And he saw her stop. It was as though she could feel his eyes on her as she turned back one last time.

"Just remember this," Mickie said, taking a few steps backward. "I'll always get the best of you."

And then she was gone from his sight. He had never been this way before. He was supposed to be the one in control and nobody else. How did she ever possess this power over him? He did not know.

But one thing was for sure. Tonight, Mickie was getting the best of the Legend Killer.

---

**A/N: I'm seriously not liking how it come out. Blame writer's block for this lol.**


End file.
